In a proposed hybrid vehicle configured such that a carrier, a sun gear and a ring gear of a planetary gear are connected with an internal combustion engine, a first motor, and an axle coupled with drive wheels and that a second motor is connected with the axle, when operation of the internal combustion engine is stopped, the first motor outputs a torque in a direction of stopping rotation of the internal combustion engine (as described in, for example, JP2014-213637A).